


Подобное к подобному

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sirius Black Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Джинни любит смотреть, как Сириус Блэк наливает ей выпить. А Сириус любит пить с красивыми женщинами. Что же может из этого выйти?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Подобное к подобному

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Сириус не падал в Арку, Фред жив, Люпин тоже. ООС какой найдете – весь ваш)

Сириуса Блэка сложно назвать гостеприимным хозяином, но он редко отказывает красивым женщинам. Особенно тем, которые способны пить с ним наравне. 

Джинни знает об этом, поэтому она аппарирует на Гриммо без каких-либо предупреждений и падает на диван в гостиной, с отрешенным видом рассматривая потолок.

— Неудачный день, детка? — спрашивает Сириус с нескрываемым ехидством. 

— Ты, блядь, издеваешься? — шипит Джинни, швыряя «Ежедневный пророк» ему в лицо. Газету хочется сжечь, потом восстановить и снова сжечь, потому что счастливые и смущенные Гарри и Гермиона на обороте с приторной надписью: «Герои войны объявили о помолвке» раздражают до дрожи в руках. — Еще скажи, что не знал.

— Разумеется, знал, — складывая газету, отвечает Сириус и подходит к серванту в гостиной. Джинни, как и всегда, неотрывно наблюдает за этой особой магией: ей нравится смотреть, как Сириус достает разноцветные бутылки, ловко смешивает все и протягивает стакан с очередным потрясающим коктейлем: — И считаю, что тебе повезло. 

— Да неужто? — Джинни приподнимает бровь и делает глоток, чувствуя, как приятное тепло разливается по телу. Напиток, как и всегда, соответствует ее предпочтениям и настроению: терпкий джин, легкая сладость апельсина и послевкусие мяты. — Я слышала поговорки только о сбежавших невестах, но не о сбежавших женихах. 

— Гарри — мой крестник и один из самых близких мне людей, но… — Сириус садится рядом с ней и гипнотизирует свой стакан с алкоголем. — Для тебя он слишком…

— Положительный?

— Скучный, — усмехается он и чокается с ней. Джинни выпивает стакан залпом, и Сириус снова возвращается к своему «алтарю бутылок», наливая им что-то новое. 

Сириуса Блэка сложно назвать мудрым и серьезным волшебником, но его израненная душа способна замечать те неуловимые вещи, которые недоступны другим. Джинни рада, что он выжил в этой войне и стал для нее чем-то вроде наставника. Только в таком человеке любимица балагуров близнецов Уизли могла найти что-то близкое и родственное. 

— То есть ты считаешь, что у нас с Гарри ничего бы не вышло? — спрашивает Джинни, когда Сириус ставит перед ней новый стакан.

— Абсолютно, — кивает он, будто выносит приговор. — Гарри нужна тихая гавань, а в тебе слишком много огня. 

Джинни презрительно фыркает. Ей хочется ответить, что она, черт возьми, дочь своей матери и смогла бы обеспечить Гарри уют, покой, заботу… все, что он только пожелает. Чем Гермиона лучше нее? Сириус меланхолично рассматривает ее, и она понимает, что ее мысли ему известны безо всяких слов. 

— Ну раз так, то логично, что Гарри выбрал копию своей матери: чересчур умную, серьезную и правильную, — хмуро бросает Джинни.

— Ох, детка… — Сириус нервно хохочет, на мгновение пугая Джинни, — Лилс была какой угодно, но точно не правильной. Червоточина в ней была похлеще, чем в нас с тобой, неприкаянных авантюристах.

Что-то такое мелькает в его взгляде, что Джинни неожиданно все понимает и изумленно выдыхает:

— Ты спал с ней?

— Было дело пару раз, — хмыкает Сириус и делает очередной глоток джина. 

— Блядь, — произносит Джинни, не в состоянии выразить свои эмоции другими словами. — А Гарри точно?..

— Лили была из тех женщин, которые ни в коем случае не позволили бы себе забеременеть не от мужа.

— Ремус знал, да? Поэтому тогда не поверил тебе?..

— Он был _единственным, кто знал_ , — выразительно замечает Сириус, и Джинни притворно смеется, размахивая полупустым стаканом.

— Не переживай, я более чем пьяна, так что забуду обо всем, что услышала сегодня. 

— И правильно, — Сириус печально улыбается и добавляет: — Демоны прошлого должны там и оставаться.

Джинни не сомневается, что больше половины их знакомых, узнав о таком, бросились бы осуждать Сириуса. Но Джинни — спасибо Тому, который не только использовал ее, но и чему-то научил, — давно не делит все на черное и белое, признавая, что некая серая мораль во многих случаях оказывается вернее. 

— Ты любил ее? — сконфуженно спрашивает она, хотя уже предчувствует, какой ответ последует на этот вопрос.

— Наверное, — Сириус пожимает плечами. — Лилс невозможно было не любить, с ее нескончаемой энергией и жаждой жизни. Она была неистовым ураганом. Но в сорок лет все уже кажется не таким, каким было в двадцать… — Сириус замолкает и неожиданно заговорщицки подмигивает: — Ты похожа на нее больше, чем думаешь, маленький Везувий. 

Джинни смущенно откашливается, не совсем понимая, как реагировать на такой немного сомнительный комплимент. И дело, конечно, в некой абсурдности происходящего, а не в том, что Сириус все еще _слишком_ красив. 

— Когда первый матч? — нарушает тишину Сириус, полулежа располагаясь на диване. 

Тактичность никогда не была его сильной стороной, но, видимо, детство в столь своеобразной семье научило его переводить тему, пусть и не всегда умело. Или способствовала дружба с Ремусом? Джинни не знает, но ухватиться за соломинку стоит.

— Через две недели. Гвеног предупредила меня, что с понедельника я могу забыть о еде, сне и личной жизни, — Джинни злорадно усмехается. — Спасибо Гарри, что хотя бы освободил меня от проблем с последним.

Сириус улыбается с какой-то особой нежностью и, потрепав ее по волосам, спрашивает:

— Прийти поболеть за тебя?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — из груди Джини вырывается звонкий смешок. — Представляешь, что напишут газеты? «Мисс Уизли не удалось окольцевать всенародного героя, и она решила переключиться на другого завидного жениха магической Британии».

— У тебя даже голос Скитер пародировать получается, — хохочет Сириус. — Но, подозреваю, заголовок будет иным. Что-то вроде: «Роковая красавица мисс Уизли наконец сделала выбор между двумя своими поклонниками, но, к счастью, отвергнутый мистер Поттер нашел утешение…»

— Дурак, — Джинни пытается ткнуть его под ребра, но Сириус уворачивается, и, чтобы дотянуться, ей приходится практически лечь на него. Сначала им весело, но, когда Джинни умудряется упереться грудью прямо в живот Сириуса, до нее доходит вся двусмысленность ситуации.

Сириуса Блэка сложно назвать стариком, но до этого вечера в голове Джинни не возникало мыслей о нем, как о мужчине, к которому можно испытывать желание. Сириус был для нее кем угодно — наставником, собутыльником, даже другом, и Джинни не может понять, что пошло не так сегодня. 

— Детка, — хрипло замечает Сириус, — все бы ничего, но твой локоть сейчас переломает последние целые кости в моем бедре.

— А против остального ты ничего не имеешь? — с внезапной для себя бравадой спрашивает Джинни.

Сириус оглядывает ее с лукавым прищуром и приподнимает так, что их глаза оказываются на одном уровне.

— Провоцировать меня — большой риск, — он легонько щелкает Джинни по носу.

— Ну так ведь я неприкаянная авантюристка, — жарко шепчет ему в ухо, сама не понимая, что на нее нашло. Голос разума не спешит остановить ее порыв, а Сириус — поцеловать. Вот только его жадный взгляд, каким на Джинни не смотрел никто и никогда, стоит того, чтобы еще немного подождать. 

Пальцы Сириуса ловко заправляют за ухо прядь волос, гладят по щеке, останавливаются у ее губ, и Джинни не удерживается от искушения прикусить их. 

— Ты сама напросилась, — усмехается Сириус и впивается в ее рот таким требовательным поцелуем, что Джинни забывает, как дышать. Сириус буквально вжимает ее в диван, а Джинни вцепляется в его плечи, растворяясь в ощущениях. Это похоже на лихорадку: между их телами нет свободного пространства, поцелуи становятся все жарче, а языки сталкиваются между собой. Джинни запускает пальцы в его волосы и не сдерживает довольный стон.

— Милая, ты ведь понимаешь, что я не остановлюсь? — хрипит Сириус, и вместо ответа Джинни целует его сама.

Конечно, у нее нет большого опыта в сексе, но Джинни никогда так сильно не жаждала чужих прикосновений, дрожа от предвкушения. Она успевает только расстегнуть его рубашку, когда сама остается совершенно без одежды, и ладони Сириуса ласкают ее грудь и замирают на теплом животе.

Скидывая рубашку, он плавно кладет Джинни на диван, с видом исследователя поглаживает ее тело, и обнаруживает все чувствительные точки: ключицы, поясницу, верхнюю часть бедер. Джинни выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, а когда Сириус начинает покрывать поцелуями ее грудь, она протяжно стонет и снова вцепляется ему в волосы, притягивая еще ближе.

Джинни распалена до предела, наверное, поэтому оргазм прошибает ее, как только пальцы Сириуса касаются клитора. Ей немного неловко, но любые связные мысли вылетают из головы, когда он начинает ласкать ее языком, то едва касаясь, то дразня уже пульсирующий вход. Когда он проталкивает язык глубже, щетина колет нежную, болезненно чувствительную кожу. Но Джинни не до того: она судорожно цепляется руками за обивку дивана, сама не замечает, как стискивает голову Сириуса, и дрожит всем телом. Пока наконец не падает без сил. 

— Мерли-и-н, — бормочет она.

— Всего лишь Сириус, — смеется он, прикусывая нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. 

— Позер, — лихорадочно хмыкает Джинни, притягивая Сириуса к себе и расстегивая его брюки. Он с любопытством смотрит на нее своим потемневшим взглядом, и Джинни ужасно хочет почувствовать свою власть над ним. Обхватив член и проведя ладонью по всей длине, она коварно улыбается и обводит языком по головке, прежде чем заглотить его полностью. 

— Неожиданно, — довольно стонет Сириус, зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы. Она двигается плавно и неспешно, пока его руки скользят по затылку, чуть направляя, но не напирая. Раньше Джинни никогда не думала, что от минета можно испытывать столько наслаждения, но ее по-настоящему заводит, как он выдыхает ее имя.

— Хватит тянуть время, — шипит Сириус и, коротко целуя Джинни, закидывает ее ноги себе на плечи и резко входит. Она судорожно всхлипывает и обхватывает Сириуса за пояс. Они двигаются в унисон, и в груди Джинни поднимается незнакомое пламя, но сгореть вместе с Сириусом она совсем не против. Лишь бы он не останавливался, лишь бы это продолжалось бесконечно…

Последнее она, видимо, бормочет вслух, потому что Сириус замирает и неожиданно мягко целует. Он гладит ее лицо и начинает двигаться мучительно медленно, и от его взгляда в упор у Джинни перед глазами плывут разноцветные пятна. Она кончает, не переставая смотреть на Сириуса, и озорная улыбка освещает его лицо. Целуя Джинни в макушку, он приподнимает ее и сажает сверху, позволяя двигаться, как ей хочется. 

— Не думала… — расслабленно шепчет Джинни, чуть откидываясь назад. 

— Что я так хорош? — шутливо спрашивает Сириус.

— Что-то вроде того, — склонив голову на бок, усмехается Джинни и начинает неторопливо двигаться. Сириус зачарованно наблюдает за ней и в какой-то момент ловит ее ладони, переплетая их пальцы. Постепенно в груди снова нарастает пожар, и Джинни вскрикивает от малейших толчков. Она просто-напросто теряется в руках Сириуса, шарящих по ее телу, в их стонах и чувствует себя натянутой струной, пока в голове не взрывается желанный фейерверк. 

Через несколько мгновений Джинни открывает глаза и, глядя, как Сириус с блаженным видом перебирает между пальцами ее длинные рыжие пряди, хихикает:

— Ты похож на довольного кота.

— Не знал, что ты мастер непредсказуемых комплиментов, — смеется Сириус, обнимая ее. 

— Я вообще полна сюрпризов.

— Это я уже заметил, — хмыкает он, прижимая Джинни к своей груди. Ей тепло, уютно и — что самое главное — спокойно. И пусть Сириуса Блэка сложно назвать подходящим мужчиной для двадцатилетней девушки, Джинни почему-то уверена, что у них что-то получится. 


End file.
